


Omegaverse: The Alpha and the Omega

by DreamOfDestiny (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha Chloe, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Omega Lucifer, Omegaverse, Wolf Pack, Wolf Shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: Two opposite sides of the spectrum. Lucifer has always known his was different, but everything changes upon meeting Chloe, a girl who would alter his life forever. It’s a dog-eat-dog world and they’re caught right in the middle of it.





	1. Welcome to Los Angeles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I’ve started to kickstart my fics again. I’m not dead... just busy with school. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> -dream
> 
> PS I’m sorry to say that its counterpart, “Alpha and Omega”, has been cancelled

High School. It should be a time to study, to meet people, but for us... it’s not like that. This is our story and what we went through. It all started that fall when we met for the first time, the day that Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar interacted. 

It all started with a bus. Chloe Decker had, at the last minute, decided to take a bus. She had yet to discover her status and blood type, but she’d know soon as her Biology class was having the tests run. Her bag was slung over one shoulder, ignoring the wave of “hello” from a passing older Beta. The Beta was also blonde with glasses askew on her face. Chloe knew her as Linda, a year older than her, though they’d never really interacted. After a moment, the younger female decided to be polite and nodded in return before entering the bus. 

Before the doors could close, a student with dark hair and even darker brown eyes appeared, flashing a dashing grin at the driver. Chloe scoffed at the sight, disinterested by the clear attempts of the male to appear flattering. 

“My apologies!” He exclaimed, still grinning. 

“Do take a seat, Mr. Morningstar,” the driver replied coolly. 

Huffing, the student, otherwise known as Morningstar, if that even was his real name, sat down. He paid no further attention to anyone, instead pulling out a phone to mess around with it. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. From one look at Morningstar, she could already tell he was a troublemaker and therefore should be avoided. It was only twenty minutes until they reached the school and she exited, not paying attention to how this Morningstar was watching her go.

 Her first class was English and her last class was Biology. Chloe had always been curious as to what her ranking was. Her mother was been an Omega and her father had been  Alpha. The remembrance of her father, the way he’d died on scene from his work as a cop, was always painfelt. Chloe shook her head and continued walking inside. Law required that freshmen in high school learned their ranking instead of children to keep them protected. There were some Alphas who would take an advtange of a pup if revealed as kids. 

Being an Alpha was a dominant gene, though it was quite normal for there to be an Omega and even rarer chances... a Beta or Gamma. Gammas were mainly nurses or doctors. Alphas and Omegas had no select profession and even an Omega could apply to work anywhere they wished though some still believed in the old laws where Alphas dominated over their the “inferior” rankings. 

Chloe’s classes passed by with a breeze until she reached the science hallway. She stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. What would she present as? If she had no luck, she’d be an Omega. At best, she would be Omega.

She noticed Linda, the Beta from before, down a hallway, but said nothing and kept going. Chloe reached the Biology classroom, going through the door. The teacher began explaining how everyone would be required to go through the test and see what they would be ranked as. The blonde sighed. 

Several people were tested; two presenting as Betas, one as Alpha, and another as Omega. Chloe was fixing up the test, which required a needle to draw her blood, and several other instruments. She swallowed thickly, using the needle to inject herself. 

“Come on, come on, come on.” A voice next to Chloe chanted. 

The voice belonged to someone named Ella who suddenly grinned as her ranking ended up being Beta. 

Chloe was focused on her task and staring expectantly for her result to show. She finally noticed how the blood changed color, eyes widening when she realized what her status was. How was that even possible? She hadn’t expected that. 

“Hey, what’d you get?” Ella’s cheery voice asked, glancing at Chloe’s test. “Oh, woah, that is mighty impressive!”

Chloe could only nod. 

 

After all, she had presented as an Alpha. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t see that coming, did you? Yes, Chloe is an Alpha, and there’ll be a lot more to come. I can promise you that. 
> 
> Till next time, my lovely readers. 
> 
> -dream


	2. Of Betas and Students

Lucifer Morningstar was certainly a very interesting individual and he walked with pride, a wide grin on his face. He was a year older than Chloe, currently a sophmore. Despite that, he was mistaken for a freshman as he apparently hadn't presented with a rank, which was rather strange, but no one really questioned it. He acted like an Alpha, yet never truly showed dominance which was normal in teenager. He held that confidence meaning many just left him alone.

The dark-haired youth was wearing a suit, the tie fastened smoothly on top of the white dress shirt he was wearing. His senses caught the whiff of a passing female. Oh, of course. He recognized her as the blonde from the bus and he enjoyed that smell, deciding to follow after her, though he kept his distance. Lucifer eventually lost track of her as the scent faded from his nostrils. He snarled softly though he turned back around and headed to the forest, humming to himself. There was something relaxing about the woods. He wanted to be free from his father's control, but the chances of that happening were rather slim right now. He could run away with his Beta best friend, Mazikeen, and then where would they go? 

"You're on time again." The smooth voice of Mazikeen spoke. The Beta smirked at Lucifer, who only grinned wide. 

"Why wouldn't I be? I always hold to my promises," Lucifer chuckled, his smooth tone ringing clear in his words. 

Mazikeen, or Maze, as Lucifer called her, only flashed a sly smirk at her friend. Her only friend. The Beta was the only one to know Lucifer's secret and she'd swore not to tell, an oath which she had not broken. In wolf form, she was dark-furred with glowing eyes, but as a human... she had dark skin and brown eyes, normally holding a wild gleam, making her look almost like an actual demon. As a Beta, she wasn't required to have a mate, not like the Alphas and Omegas. 

Alphas still remained as dominant rank and the Omegas were claimed to be the submissive ones though that wasn't always the case. There were a few minor laws installed to protect the Omegas from radical Alphas, but those hardly worked, considering many still got abused and used as playthings. Most simply left the cities and moved to rural areas where they would be free from being around Alphas as the higher ranked wolves tended to stay in larger communities. 

Lucifer's senses were a bit stronger though not as strong as a Beta. Without anyone knowing his actual rank, they just passed him off as a Beta or an Alpha, which meant no one could lay a mark on him. Alphas couldn't forcibly claim an Omega either, having to go through a process just to have one as a mate, though some abused them... leaving a bunch of broken wolves wandering the street from being forced upon. The mere thought of it made Lucifer growl. He didn't breaking a few odd rules, but even he had boundaries and getting claimed without one's consent made his blood boil. 

Mazikeen noticed and she knew that the sophmore had every reason to get mad. She didn't follow the old laws because she respected Lucifer. The Beta had run off from a foster family, ending up where she met the high school student and the pair formed a strong bond. It wasn't a mating bond, but it was a very close friendship. 

"It's getting late." 

Lucifer growled softly. “My father won’t be pleased,” he sighed. “Though, you could see it as a form of rebellion.” He added with a chuckle. The high school student huffed as Mazikeen took a whiff of the air, her teeth baring. 

“Go home, Lucifer.” 

“Same time tomorrow?” Lucifer asked with a wide splitting grin. 

The female Beta chuckled, “Yes. I will see you then.” 

With a nod, Lucifer Morningstar started the walk back home, being extra careful now that it was night. He was wary, eyes narrowing, keeping alert. The dark-haired youth continued further down the street and he suddenly stopped, catching the whiff of his brother, Michael, passing by. 

“You’re going to get into trouble with Father,” Michael smirked. He was an Alpha and liked to show his dominance onto his little brother, especially considering he’d no idea what Lucifer’s Status was. 

“I don’t care.” Lucifer growled back. 

Ever since Michael presented as Alpha he’d become more of a jerk. He’d order his brothers around, Gabriel especially since the poor boy had been a Gamma. Lucifer sometimes got it the worse since he refused to tell what his ranking turned out to be. 

“Get home.” Michael barked, dominance lacing his words. 

Lucifer bared his teeth but he slowly found himself complying. 

It’s a shame they’d never know he’d presented as an Omega. 


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closer view on Lucifer's home life. Is everything truly as normal as it seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait! I have been so busy with school that I just don't have all the time to write.

Lucifer was snarling beneath his breath as he stalked inside his home, ignoring the fact that Michael was smiling behind him in an obvious taunt. He already had enough to deal with, if being an Omega and hiding it wasn't bad enough. He'd gotten more rebellious since freshman year and had plans to run off when given the chance. 

The sudden whiff of his Alpha father caught his attention. 

"Where have you been?" The demanding voice of Osbourne Johnson growled out, eyes flashing a momentary golden color. 

"Didn't know it was a crime to walk around my own neighborhood," Lucifer snarked back. 

"Samael, I know I have raised you better," his father snapped. 

"Wow, really,  _father_ _?_ I wasn't aware ignoring me half the time because you're too  _busy_ counts as raising me." 

Without even saying a word, Osbourne reeled his hand back and smacked the dark-haired youth across the face, a resounding smack echoing across the room. 

Lucifer inwardly bristled. This was exactly why he had no love for his father. Not only the beatings, but Osbourne clearly didn't care. The Omega used to be so happy as a pup, always curious and asking questions, until he grew up. His father lashed out on him and anyone he could get his paws on. 

"Go to your room." 

The Omega walked away with a sort of sassy saunter, trying to show the fact that he wasn't afraid. He refused to tuck tail and run, give into his wolf instincts. Even with the fact that Omegas held recessive and submissive genes, he refused to let that stop him from being himself. At school, he hid behind an arrogant asshole, with a big smirk on his lips, and no one ever bothered him. 

Entering his room, Lucifer sighed and sat down on the bed, shoving his school bag across the floor. 

It was some time later when the Omega was hit with a familiar scent. 

He bit back a growl and opened it to reveal the familiar form of Raphael. 

Raphael was a Gamma, the closest one could get to being a regular human, though the rank was rather rare. He had coppery-brunette hair with mousy-brown eyes, wearing a coat over his school uniform. In his hands he held a tray with food, some crackers and a biscuit, along of there being a glass of milk. 

"What do you want, Raph?" Lucifer asked. 

"I thought you m-might like some f-food. Dad doesn't want you at the t-table," the Gamma stuttered slightly. 

"What? He's just going to let me starve?"

"He-He says... uh, I took this. I don't want you to g-go hungry." Raphael continued. If he'd been in wolf form, his ears would've flattened down nervously. 

There was a moment of silence before Lucifer nodded, stepping back so that Raphael could enter the room. 

Raphael set the plate down on Lucifer's nightstand. He shifted his feet awkwardly, not knowing what to say. 

"Raphael? Hey, what's wrong?" 

"N-Nothing." 

Eyes narrowing, the Omega crossed his arms.

"What did he do to you? Did dad hit you?" 

The long pause was answer enough. 

Part of a bruise could be seen from beneath Raphael's shirt and his right eye was slightly swollen, likely from getting punched. 

Growling, Lucifer turned around, rummaging inside the dresser and pulled out a set of bandages, messily wrapping them around Raphael's torso. 

"What happened?" 

"Dad wants me to be successful. I told him I wanted to practice medicine, but he said no. That it wasn't professional enough." 

"Father is wrong. How long will he continue to hit us?" Lucifer's eyes glimmered a light reddish color. 

"He's our Alpha." 

"I don't care if he's an Alpha! I won't just stand by and-" 

"Lucifer, you're not even... what can we do?" Raphael argued back. 

"We leave." 

"Leave?!" Raphael cried. "No, we can't! What about Azrael or... or Gabriel?" 

"Then we take them with us." 

"I- I don't know about this." 

* * *

Chloe Decker reached her home, not surprised to realize that her mother wasn't home. As a newly presented Alpha, she was now overwhelmed with smells, her sudden need to possess her dominance, even the fact that she could hear and see clearer. 

The blonde-haired female released her bag in her room and pulled out her notebook, along with her homework, beginning to work on it. 

Since she was an Alpha, there wasn't much to worry about. No one would dare fight a dominant pack member unless it was another Alpha attempting to claim their partner. It was even rarer if a Beta fought, even less if an Omega rebelled against their Alpha. 

One step at a time. 

Her thoughts oddly landed on Morningstar, the wolf from the bus. He seemed rather full of himself at the time, which meant he was likely another Alpha. 

The name was known, considering he had a notorious habit of flirting and dating half the girls in school, and for good reason she avoided him. 

So why was he on her mind? 


	4. Hold My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe deals with her Alpha instincts while a certain Omega has leveled the stakes and things might take a turn for the worse

Her first week as an Alpha proved to be interesting. She had heightened senses, sharp smell and an even better sight. 

Being at the top of the food chain meant Chloe, and any other Alpha, had privileges. Alphas were generally aggressive, dominant, possessive. They bowed down to no one. 

Chloe, on the other hand, knew how to control herself though she hadn't yet found her match for a mate or even when to start a pack. 

Daniel Espinoza had presented as a Beta, and he really wasn't her type, not really... no matter what others thought. 

Other Alphas were already trying to find their own Omega to mate, not that it was really allowed, considering a newly-presented wolf wasn't allowed to lay a specific claim without at least a few months having passed. 

Even then, there were little laws in place to protect the Omegas from being forcibly taken. 

Chloe was far more focused her classes and the instinct to simply graduate to even pay attention to finding a mate. She could smell each rank faster than others. 

Alphas were still a recessive gene and it was far more likely for one to be Beta or Omega. 

The second week was interesting. 

The wolf that rode her bus, Morningstar, which Chloe guessed was a nickname or even just an alias, was flirting with some girl who giggled shyly back. 

Chloe scoffed, taking a whiff to realize that the girl was an Omega. 

Her lips suddenly curled back, though she suddenly found herself sniffing the air again. 

Frowning, she noticed that Morningstar didn't have a trace of his scent. 

Scents practically marked others. It varied from wolf to wolf, acting as a sort of guide to who they were, their rank. 

Morningstar's was all muddled, like it was a strange mixed assortment between Alpha, if that was even his, and something else. What was it? It seemed very hard to tell. 

Was it possible this strange dark-haired wolf simply attempted to protect himself? 

It made no sense. 

If Morningstar was in fact an Alpha, he didn't have to worry about others, unless he was marking his territory or even fighting another wolf to lay claims on a mate. 

Claims on a wolf were different. 

One single bite mark changed everything. True bonds were for soulmates, wolves destined to end up as a pair, while a mere Bite simply stood as a pup-maker. 

Older Alphas had a tendency to take several Omegas, for the sake of having litters of pups, and those sickened Chloe. It was more than often for there to be news at Omegas mysteriously disappearing to produce young, without ever finding their purpose. 

Morningstar flirted some more, an easy charismatic grin flashing upon his face, and the Omega girl chuckled. 

Not once did he attempt to kiss the girl, keeping a bit of safe distance between himself and the green-eyed female he was speaking to. His behavoir was strange. Not the dominance of an Alpha, nor the more relaxed form of a Beta. He didn't even behave like an Omega. Had he simply decided not to present? Though, even that was odd, all things considered since all freshman were required to take the test. 

And then Chloe smelled something different. 

A young male strolled up to the girl, smiling, then leaned in to whisper something. 

Chloe saw the flash in Morningstar's eyes. Anger. 

"Oh, don't mind me. Didn't know she was yours, puppy," the male cooed. 

Morningstar's twitched and he let out a low rumbling sound, an intense growl. He didn't attack, but his posture showed that he was not happy. His eyes gleamed for a fraction. 

"She's not yours either." He snapped back. 

"Then why don't you fight me?"

Had it been her imagination or did he flinch? 

"Come on then, puppy." 

The school bell rang. 

"Saved by the bell, hmm?" Morningstar flashed a widened grin, sauntering away like he owned the place. 

"Better run with that tail tucked behind your legs!" 

* * *

He would've fought. Just for once, couldn't he just rebel against the ways of the pack? 

Why must his submissive genes take over? 

Omega. What a joke. 

If he couldn't even defend himself, what would happen once the scent muddler wore off? 

Of course, that mangy Alpha had to come in. He wasn't trying to sleep with a fellow Omega, certainly not without a given consent. 

Just one moment longer. Just one. 

 

 

Blasted pack order. 

Hiding his scent as Omega had certainly paid off. 

But for how long? 

* * *

The Alpha was fuming. Why did that mangy mutt have to ruin a new plan for a claim? 

Oh, no, he'd make that arrogant wolf pay. 

By any means necessary. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was short, but I had to get another chapter soon before everything changes... for better or worse


	5. Down with the Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer deals with the the consequences of his action, though he doesn’t really deserve it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry 
> 
> I’ve been so busy with my other fic and stuff that I completely forgot- but here it is
> 
> Reader discretion is advised.

__ The sky was thick with heavy gray clouds, rumbling with thunder. It wasn’t often that Lucifer was out at this hour, in the middle of the rain, especially when he could ruin his good looks. 

The Omega needed a break, considering his father had gotten awfully more aggressive this weak. Lucifer didn’t have the time to deal with it, not when he had a reputation to uphold. If a single scent wasn’t taken care of, everything he’d been working for, to prove he was more than some breeding Omega would go to waste. 

Lucifer had caught wind of the fact that many students were already presenting. It was something that a lot of the wolves knew by memory, that high school freshman would get test results with their wolf rank and secondary gender. 

His sharp brown eyes were already on full alert, making sure no one would dare follow him. Lucifer paused, suddenly feeling the hair on the back of his neck begin to prickle, since it was evening. If he wasn’t careful, some Alpha could catch him off guard. The Omega kept going when he felt as if he were being watched, his entire posture stiff, ready to fight tooth and claw if he had to.  

“You should’ve let me have my way with that pretty Omega,” a voice cooed. 

Lucifer bared his teeth in warning, bristling. He was on edge, recognizing the scent from the Alpha who didn’t care of the laws preventing a newly presented rank to mate without at least a few months having gone by. 

“You know the laws.” The Omega snapped. He may be charismatic and not to mention an arse with ego, but one thing he didn’t tolerate was a mess with consent. 

“Screw the laws, you pathetic puppy. I’ll take what is mine,” the Alpha snarled. 

Had he been in wolf form, Lucifer would’ve stuck his tail in the air, ears flattened against his skull. He wasn’t about to let some Alpha get his way simply because they were at the top of the pack. 

“No, you-“ his words ended with a cry as the stronger and more dominant male lunged at Lucifer, sending the Omega backwards and knocked onto the ground. 

In his sudden anger, Lucifer lashed out with all his might, fighting hard to get back up. He struggled, swinging his leg in the air to knock the Alpha off of him. 

“You stupid mongrel!” The Alpha sneered, swinging a fist aggressively at Lucifer. He kept himself in a position where the dark-haired male would be pinned underneath him. 

Lucifer was panicking because he couldn’t escape, couldn’t run. His stubbornness stopped him from screaming for help. He panted hard and kept trying to break free as a hand clapped over his mouth. 

“I’m going to make you pay, sweet thing,” cooed the Alpha. He stroked a hand over Lucifer’s cheek, making the Omega freeze in sudden alarm. 

“N-No… what- what are you doing?” Lucifer gasped, biting back a pained cry when the hand stroking his cheek moved down towards his waist. It felt increasingly uncomfortable and he felt  _ exposed. _

“Hush now. Don’t fight me.” His attacker purred. 

Lucifer squirmed desperately, choking on another gasp, given the fact that he was so utterly helpless. He let out a frightened yelp when he felt something being pulled down.

No, no, no, no. 

He felt so much  _ pain.  _ It hurt as the Alpha pressed down, causing Lucifer to cry out. 

“Don’t fight me. It’ll be much easier if-“

Lucifer gasped suddenly when he heard a growl, eyes widened at the fact that he smelt another Alpha. Please, no. The Omega stiffened, but to his surprise… the attacker was thrown away from him. 

“Wh-“ the Omega glanced upwards, seeing the form of a  _ female Alpha  _ keeping his previous abuser at bay. Lucifer scrambled backwards, his hands shaking as he pulled his pants back up. He had never felt so, so 

_ Humiliated.  _

Why couldn’t he just be left alone? Was this other Alpha going to attack him too? No-

Wait… it was that girl. He knew her. That Alpha who seemed to not take crap from anyone else. 

Lucifer’s knees began to buckle as everything went black. 


	6. Let the Ashes Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer deals with his attack and Chloe is left to pick up the pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is out! I am so sorry if it's not as long, but I began losing my hold on what had happened and I felt it was at a decent point 
> 
> Either way, enjoy everyone!

Lucifer’s eyes slowly opened, groaning because it was in so much pain. He snarled softly in fear when Chloe went over to make sure he was alright. The Omega visibly shrunk down, submissively because this wasn’t what he wanted. He felt so increasingly dirty because of it. 

 

“N-No, stay away if-” he gasped, scrambling back, another scared snarl escaping his lips. He didn’t want to be touched, or for anyone else to suddenly notice what had happened. Lucifer bared his teeth, only to yelp when Chloe grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up to stand. 

 

“Don’t! I- just leave me alone!” Lucifer growled sharply, struggling in Chloe’s hold. He blinked, finally noticing how he’d been let go. “I just…” 

 

Chloe sighed, “I’m not here to hurt you.” The Alpha’s eyes were flashing angrily because no one deserved to be treated or harmed in the way this wolf was. She had her hands clenched tightly beside her as she showed the terrified male it was alright. 

 

“... what do you want then?” Lucifer huffed suddenly, eyes downcast at the ground. 

 

“Are you- Are you an Omega?” Chloe asked out of nowhere, her posture still radiating her dominance. 

 

Suddenly complied to her reply, Lucifer answered, “Yes.” It came out as a low growl, looking away from the Alpha. Everything screamed at him to just obey her, but he refused to bow down. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. 

 

“You should go to a hospital. They can-” 

 

“NO!” Lucifer yowled. He didn’t want anyone, feeling far too exposed. He’d just gotten his consent taken away from him, which made him feel sick to his stomach. His vision began to darken and he felt like he was about to pass out again before suddenly spilling all the contents of food onto the floor. 

 

Chloe steadied him, rubbing awkward circles on Lucifer’s back. 

 

“I can’t… he- he…” Lucifer choked on a sob, angry tears filling his eyes. He had never felt this  _ empty  _ ever. The Omega was shaking badly, not saying anything else. He just wanted to forget this happened. He didn’t even want to tell Mazikeen who was Lucifer’s most trusted companion. 

 

“... okay. Let’s just get you somewhere safe,” Chloe sighed, not wanting to set off the Omega. She didn’t touch him and simply gestured forward, seeing the way he was half-limping. It was likely to do the shock or maybe his attacker had harmed him worse than Chloe thought. 

 

Lucifer staggered, closing his eyes briefly but all he could see was his attacker’s face. He let loose a really shaky breath, tears once again stinging. The high school student eventually reached Chloe’s home and went inside, not saying a word. He had tried so very hard not to be taken advantage of and look what became the result. 

 

He was nothing more than a dirty mutt. 

 

“It’s not-” Lucifer yelled out in anger, letting the tears fall down his face. 

 

Chloe frowned, not fully knowing how to comfort the Omega. She finally ended up sitting beside him, waiting for him to settle down. It actually pained her to see him like this, despite the fact that he had seemed like a total player before.

 

Lucifer managed to cease his shaking, his teeth gritted, as he forced away the memory. He just wanted to  _ forget.  _ It wasn’t- 

 

He needed help, but he refused to get it. The dark-haired student finally went still, fully silent. He wouldn’t let anyone in ever again. Lucifer had drawn into himself. 

 

“You… should talk to someone.” Chloe spoke, but she didn’t receive an answer. She just sighed, knowing this would be a lot of progress. For whatever reason, she felt compelled to help him and would stay at his side, no matter what. 

 

Just one step at a time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I did to Lucifer was horrible, but it had to be done for him to get his recovery from it
> 
> Things'll get better with time


End file.
